


Грязная история

by littledoctor



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Diary/Journal, Face-Sitting, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, First Time, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Odor Fetish, Out of Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Snape is an old perv, harry is too, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:41:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26308747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littledoctor/pseuds/littledoctor
Summary: После войны у Снейпа появилось много свободного времени, которым он решил распорядиться, возможно, не самым лучшим образом. Но вышло на удивление неплохо.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36
Collections: Level 5 Quest 3: Миди от M до E 2020, fandom Harry Potter 2020: Миди от M до E





	Грязная история

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Dirty Story](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/679105) by Predatrix. 



> На самом деле мадам Хуч зовут, конечно, Роланда, но автор придумал ей другое имя.

**26 апреля, пятница**

Снейп резкими мощными гребками рассекал волны. Он ненавидел плавать в холодной воде и с куда большим удовольствием смыл бы липкие следы своего последнего приключения под горячим душем. Однако горячий душ не так часто встретишь на улице, да и учитывая, чем он только что занимался, Снейп не жаловался.

Его компаньон по плаванию закончил первым и теперь обтирался полотенцем. Услышав шум шагов, он быстро скрылся из виду.

Снейп доплыл до берега, вылез из воды и, слегка дрожа, встал лицом к лицу с мадам Хуч.

— Ксиомара, — поприветствовал он ее легким кивком.

Та окинула его холодным пристальным взглядом.

— Ты не в моем вкусе, Северус, но, спроси меня кто, скажу, что сложен ты неплохо. Некоторые из учителей делают ставки на то, что ты прячешь под мантиями.

— Надеюсь, ты не собираешься их просветить? — Снейп покопался в памяти на предмет чего-нибудь неприятного, но не смертельного в духе школьных приколов, типа чесоточного зелья или «Дикой метлы». 

— Мой рот на замке. Вообще-то, я просто пришла напомнить, чтобы ты не лез к седьмому курсу Гриффиндора.

— Не испытываю ни малейшего желания, — абсолютно искренне ответил Снейп. — Что? — рявкнул он, увидев, как Хуч расплывается в ухмылке.

— У тебя на шее засос, Северус. Кто бы его ни оставил, похоже, он держит тебя подальше от раздевалок. Одобряю. — Она развернулась и зашагала прочь в свойственной ему же самому манере, прежде чем Северус успел сказать, что не нуждался в ее одобрении и не просил его.

Позади раздался смешок.

Северус сурово уставился в пустоту.

— Полотенце передай.

Очередной смешок, и в него полетело полотенце. 

— Это ты мне засос оставил, — сказал Снейп, вытирая покрытую мурашками кожу. — Извинись, мальчишка!

— Ой, можно подумать, она не знает! Все знают, Сев. Даже Рон догадался. А до меня так долго доходило, потому что мне втемяшилось, что ты темный маг, а не обычный нормальный извращенец. И вообще, я не мальчик, я мужчина.

Снейп задумчиво потер задницу. Мужчина, что уж тут.

— Обнимашки?

— С чего это вдруг? — Снейп поднял бровь. Все остальное к этому времени уже не поднималось.

— Потому что ты не захочешь меня расстраивать: ты же знаешь, что я могу для тебя сделать. А еще ты знаешь, как я люблю пообниматься после. — В ухо Снейпу игриво ткнулись носом. Слава богу, поцелуйчики в их отношения не входили. Ну, не считая того, чтобы трахать рот друг друга языками посреди процесса, чисто атмосферы ради. Без этой вашей сентиментальной ерунды.

— Ну, раз выбора у меня нет. — Обниматься с Гарри было приятно, решил Снейп, хотя никогда бы в этом не признался. К завтраку он пришел, уже согревшись. Согревшись, вымывшись и высушившись. Удивительно чистый конец для изрядно грязной истории.

Как ни странно, вся эта история приключилась, хоть и не напрямую, по вине Хуч.

До выпускного курса Гарри Снейп вел в Хогвартсе безгрешную и целомудренную жизнь. К сожалению, смерть Волдеморта внесла в привычные устои некоторый разлад. Внезапно у него оказалось полно свободного времени, а над головой больше не висела угроза немедленной смерти. Сопротивляться определенным позывам стало куда тяжелей. Он решил, что сделает все возможное, чтобы ни у кого не возникло желания с ним связываться, а потом добавит еще чего-нибудь гаденького сверху, чтобы уж наверняка.

**1 февраля, понедельник**

И все шло хорошо, пока однажды Северус не врезался в мадам Хуч, торопившуюся отвести какого-то покалечившегося ребенка к Помфри. Ответа «нет» для Хуч не существовало.

— О, Северус, ты-то этим и займешься! Пойди последи, чтобы седьмой курс Гриффиндора нормально вымылся после игры, а?

— Но я…

— Спасибо! — донеслось до него с другого конца коридора.

Снейп тихо выругался. В кои-то веки это было не нежелательное задание, которое ему выполнять не хотелось. Это было нежелательное задание, которым он бы занялся с радостью. С мадам Хуч молоденькие мальчики пребывали в полной безопасности: ни одна непристойная мысль, касающаяся мужчин, никогда не посетила бы ее головы.

Северус не был склонен к педофилии, скорее уж всегда считал себя прирожденным педофобом. Однако о раздевалке, где переодевались после игры семикурсники, он старался лишний раз не думать. Горячие потные полураздетые парни слишком будоражили его жаждущий покоя мозг. И в этом году незваные мысли посещали его особенно часто. Его собственный факультет был вне опасности: ни изнеженный Малфой, ни троллеподобный Гойл не вызывали у Снейпа никаких желаний. Нет, его мысли занимал Гриффиндор. Крепкие бедра, рельефно вылепленные тела, возможно, крохотная капля пота, ждущая, чтобы ее слизали с идеальной груди. 

Снейп поторопился покончить с работой как можно быстрей. 

Сама по себе раздевалка ничего особенного не представляла. Лавки. Хлорка. Раскиданные повсюду мантии и полотенца. Для человека созерцательного склада ума, каковым себя считал Снейп, привыкшего к библиотеке и подземельям, вид был грубый и неприятный, оскорблявший и зрение, и обоняние.

Снейп подавил стон: он почти чуял парящие в воздухе феромоны, практически ощущал их на вкус. Глаза его слегка остекленели. Сквозь заполнявший комнату пар он не видел ничего, кроме окружавшей его со всех сторон крепкой молодой плоти, замотанной в полотенца. Неудивительно, что он так долго избегал этого места. Ему отчаянно хотелось набрать здешнего влажного горячего воздуха в горсть и втереть в ноющий член. Снейп яростно прикусил губу.

Шеймус Финнеган пробормотал что-то вроде: «Где же мы так нагрешили, чтобы к нам пришел Снейп?», и он наконец пришел в себе. Вряд ли кто-то что-то заметил: поддерживать одну и ту же маску для него уже стало второй натурой. Он объяснил, что мадам Хуч занята и попросила его исполнить вместо себя неприятную обязанность и проверить, хорошо ли вымылись наглые мальчишки.

К его удивлению, они все выстроились возле стены в ряд, недовольно ворча.

— Это еще что?

— Она нас обычно нюхает, сэр. И ощупывает волосы. Ну, чтобы убедиться, что мы вымылись как следует.

«О боже, нет», — запротестовал разум Снейпа, ведя заранее проигранную битву с разливающимся по телу возбуждением. Снейп прищурился. Фигуры перед ним расплылись. Неразличимые. Свеженькие. Потные. Лакомые. Интересно, если облизать их под предлогом проверки чистоты, они что-нибудь заподозрят? Увы, скорее всего да, особенно если он вдруг кончит — а кончит он наверняка.

Из последних сил держа себя в руках (и мечтая взять в руки кое-что пониже), Снейп промаршировал к ним, сверкая глазами страшнее обычного.

Поскольку перед ним стоял седьмой курс, сознание никто не потерял, но пару раз в ряду беспомощно пискнули, а Лонгботтом безуспешно скреб стену, словно надеясь просочиться насквозь. Хорошо. Пугать других — отличный способ успокоить нервы, а в этом Снейп сейчас нуждался как никогда.

Он молчал: любое замечание скорее всего свелось бы к чему-то вроде «клевые бедра», без чего все присутствующие явно могли обойтись.

Финнеган. У Финнегана бедра и правда были хороши, хотя Снейп смог придержать комментарий при себе.

Лонгботтом. Пахнет неожиданно сладко. На вкус Снейпа по-прежнему пухловат. В благодарность за столь удачную невозбуждаемость Снейп ласково ему улыбнулся и услышал еще один сдавленный писк.

Уизли. Интересно, как эти вездесущие рыжие волосы ощущались бы, касаясь его бедер. Даже сейчас, мокрые после душа, они приятно ложились под пальцы. Черт. Уизли вырос в интересного парня. И пахнет хорошо. Запах чистый, не очень яркий. Интересно, если пообнюхивать его ещё немножко, заметит? Уизли недобро глянул на него исподлобья. 

Снейп попытался расфокусировать взгляд, и остаток очереди проплыл как в тумане.

Последним стоял Поттер. Снейп подумал, что Поттер честно собирался в душ, но когда он вошел, присоединился к очереди, чтобы одеться и уйти. Может, стоило хотя бы раз оставить Поттера в покое… да нет, придет же в голову такая ерунда.

— Отвратительно потный, Поттер, — соврал Снейп сквозь стиснутые зубы, поскольку на самом деле хотел сказать «восхитительно потный». Застарелый запах пота вряд ли мог кому-то понравиться, но свежий запах мускулистого молодого парня, еще не отдышавшегося после тренировки… «Хочу стереть его весь. Своим членом».

Он вдумчиво погладил Поттера по волосам.

— И волосы сухие, — заключил он после тщательного исследования. Поттер едва заметно подался навстречу его руке, как кошка, которую гладили по голове; жест был почти неуловим, Снейп едва его заметил и сомневался, что Поттер отдавал себе в нем отчет.

— Иди и вымойся. Сейчас же. 

«Или я сорву с тебя одежду и…» Поттер развернулся, и мантия на мгновение очертила контуры внушительного стояка… «И буду умолять, чтобы ты затрахал меня до потери памяти», — на ходу поменял фантазии Снейп.

— Можно мы пойдем, сэр? — раздался с лавок тоненький голосок. Кажется, он нюхал Поттера слишком долго: все остальные успели одеться.

— Свободны. 

Все разошлись.

Раздался шум льющейся воды. Снейп смутно видел, как Поттер зашел в кабинку, что-то радостно напевая себе под нос.

Он протянул руку и вцепился в первое, что попалось под руку, лишь бы отвлечься. Это оказалась квиддичная мантия, еще теплая и влажная после тренировки. Что же, порой человек способен противостоять всему, кроме искушения. У него как раз было немного времени, пока Поттер выйдет из душа — пара минут? Снейп заклинанием убрал с себя одежду, еще одним запер дверь и улегся на кучу ношеных мантий. В один край мантии он уткнулся носом и вцепился зубами, а другой пропустил между ног, представляя, что весь прекрасный седьмой курс вернулся, застукал его за этим непотребством и преподал урок, полным составом на него подрочив. «Галлоны спермы и все для меня!» — в экстазе подумал он, едва не прожевав мантию насквозь, и кончил.

Он встал, вытерся мантией и отдышался. Его одежда осталась чистой, но вот на той, о которую он терся, были явные следы. Черт. Снейп свернул мантию поплотнее, оделся сам и спрятал ее под мышку. В голове раздался тоненький ехидный голосок: «И сколько же раз ты избавлялся от последствий неудачных экспериментов легким движением палочки?». Снейп его проигнорировал. В конце концов не все волшебники использовали магию. Гораздо проще было просто постирать. «К тому же, — ехидно добавил голосок, — вечером ее можно будет снова пустить в дело».

Снейп глянул на воротничок. Бирки не было. На школьной одежде должна была быть бирка с именем. Он вспомнил, что Поттер заявился в школу с едва держащимися ярлычками, которые вечно отваливались, и слезливой историей о том, что его тетка не умеет держать иголку в руках, чего, конечно, никак не могло случиться с самым избалованным ребенком магического мира. Член Снейпа снова дернулся.

**Дневник Гарри Поттера, понедельник, 1 февраля**

Снейп опять что-то задумал, зуб даю. Никогда ему не верил, даже после того, как мы избавились от Волдеморта, и всех тех раз, что он спасал мне жизнь. Нутром чую, у змея что-то на уме.

Не смог как следует над этим подумать, жутко мешал стояк. Надо спросить Рона, может, меня кто-то проклял.

**Дневник Северуса Снейпа, понедельник, 1 февраля**

Больше туда ни ногой. Слишком опасно. Впрочем, вряд ли кто-то что-то заметил. Дважды ходил в прачечную. Во второй раз эльфы смотрели на меня как-то странно. Поставил на место фирменным взглядом. Не их дело.

Купил спортивный календарь, буду отмечать по доске объявлений у раздевалки, когда проходят тренировки седьмого курса Гриффиндора. Похоже, по понедельникам и пятницам.

**5 февраля, пятница**

В пятницу у него, по крайней мере, был хороший предлог зайти.

— Я нашел это, — всем видом излучая отвращение, Снейп вытянул вперед мантию, держа ее двумя пальцами, — у себя в подземельях. — И ни слова не соврал, учитывая, что сам же оставил ее там, в чулане, после второго визита в прачечную.

— Бирки с именем нет, — заметила Хуч. — Кто-нибудь ее узнает?

К легкому разочарованию Снейпа вперед вышел Лонгботтом.

— Простите, сэр, — произнес он. — Снейп поймал короткий флэшбек в свой шестой курс, когда выяснил, что мантия, которую он радостно нюхал, принадлежала Сириусу Блэку, а не Джеймсу Поттеру. По крайней мере, в этот раз было не так обидно. Мысль о том, что он дышал феромонами Сириуса Блэка, тогда довела его до тошноты.

— Хотела спросить, как можно было умудриться забыть ее в классе Зельеварения, — сказала мадам Хуч, — но поскольку это ты, Лонгботтом, вопрос снимается.

Снейпа раздирали противоречивые чувства: с одной стороны, мантия перестала казаться столь привлекательной после того, как он узнал, что она принадлежит Лонгботтому; с другой, ему удалось выйти сухим из воды. Он бросил взгляд на Поттера: тот, переодеваясь в чистую мантию, на секунду остановился между делом почесать яйца, уперевшись одной рукой в идеальное бедро.

Снейп пялился на него до тех пор, пока это не стало выглядеть подозрительно.

**Дневник Гарри Поттера, пятница, 5 декабря**

Снейп решил устроить какую-нибудь подлянку для Невилла? Приперся сегодня с его одеждой.

Кажется, у меня предчувствие: когда Снейп на меня смотрит, у меня внутри будто горит и чешется. Может, это как тогда, на первом курсе, когда он смотрел на мой шрам? Может, Волдеморт снова возвращается?

Черт. Придется быть настороже. Адреналин действует на меня странно. Домовые эльфы теперь без спросу приносят запасные простыни.

**Дневник Северуса Снейпа, 5 февраля, пятница**

Вернул позаимствованное гриффам. Излишний риск, тем более, мантия была Л, не П. Надо учиться держать себя в руках.

**Понедельник, 8 февраля**

Снейп снова оценивающе разглядывал седьмой курс Гриффиндора.

Мадам Хуч выразительно поинтересовалась, что он тут забыл. Снейп не сообразил придумать предлог заранее, и присутствие всех этих теплых потных тел (в особенности одного) совсем не помогало. Черт, о работе надо было думать… кстати, а это идея! 

— Мадам Хуч, я разрабатываю Дезодорирующее зелье, которое может пригодиться игрокам. Мне нужно что-то, что я мог бы использовать в качестве компонента.

— Да? Сомневаюсь, что ты найдешь что-нибудь дезодорирующее здесь, — она широко улыбнулась, — но можешь попытаться.

— Как гласит широко известный магический принцип, «клин клином вышибают», — ответил он. — Чтобы побороть запах, мне нужно нечто пахнущее. Как бы ни была идея отвратительна.

— Давайте, парни, накидаем Снейпу носков! — радостно крикнул Уизли.

Перед глазами Снейпа возникло видение, как он исчезает под грудой ношеных носков.

— Благодарю за помощь, мистер Уизли, но мне нужен только один использованный предмет гардероба. Поттер. — Северус схватил Поттера за плечо.

— Вечно он выбирает меня, — пробормотал тот Уизли, протягивая Северусу один носок из пары, которую собирался одеть.

— Нет, что-нибудь другое, — ответил Снейп.

Поттер протянул другой носок.

— Снимайте нижнее белье, Поттер.

— И выбирает всегда самое неудобное, — пожаловался Поттер Уизли. — Носки-то я уже снял.

— Для зелья желательно сохранить тепло тела и свежий запах, — пояснил Снейп. — Я законсервирую их с помощью магии до тех пор, пока они не понадобятся. — Откровенно говоря, Дезодорирующее зелье уже варилось в котле с двумя его собственными старыми носками. Трусы Поттера ему были не нужны — во всяком случае, не для зелья. — И да, разумеется мне нравится ставить вас в неловкие ситуации, Поттер. Один носок и нижнее белье, для надежности.

Поттер, пробормотав «Ублюдок!», стянул трусы. Снейп из последних сил попытался вести себя нормально. Было сложно. Бедра Поттера тянули к себе не хуже магнита; а еще была манящая округлость яиц; а еще восхитительный вставший член… «Черт бы побрал семнадцатилеток, ни секунды не могут не думать про секс, — подумал Снейп. — С другой стороны, не то чтобы я мог». Он посмотрел вниз, на эрегированный член Поттера, который, кажется, стал еще больше.

Мадам Хуч кашлянула.

— Хм. Пойду пущу это в дело, — сказал Снейп и сбежал. Не в подземелья, естественно. В туалет напротив раздевалки, где и заперся в кабинке. Одну руку под мантию в трусы, намотать носок на возбужденный член, другую к лицу, уткнуться носом в восхитительно потные трусы. Ему всегда говорили, что у него должно быть хорошо с обонянием, учитывая, какую площадь на его лице занимал нос, и Снейп надеялся, что это правда. Он представил, как нагибается и вжимается лицом между этих бедер, вдыхает крепкий запах мускуса, яиц, задницы, и судорожно задергал рукой по члену, потому что не мог больше ждать ни минуты, и почти сразу кончил, и оргазм все длился, и длился... 

Боже, это было славно. Грязно, унизительно и очень приятно.

Наконец Снейп вздохнул, завернул перепачканный семенем носок в поттеровские трусы и спрятал добытое сокровище в карман.

**Дневник Северуса Снейпа, понедельник, 8 февраля**

В сегодняшний визит позаимствовал кое-что у П. Кажется, пронесло. В следующий раз надо аккуратнее.

**Дневник Гарри Поттера, понедельник, 8 февраля**

Снейп точно что-то задумал. Вообще проходу мне не дает. Снимал сегодня перед ним трусы, какого-то черта встал член. Даже от унижения встает… ненавижу быть семнадцатилетним!

Надо снова носить с собой вредноскоп, который достал Рон. Направлю его на С, посмотрю, что будет.

**Пятница, 12 февраля**

— Снова к нам, Снейп? — Мадам Хуч одарила его выразительным взглядом.

— Повернул не туда, когда лестницы поменялись, и случайно оказался здесь. А раз уж я здесь, могу заодно сообщить, что Дезодорирующее зелье готово, если кому-то интересно. — Он постарался охватить взглядом как можно большую площадь за имевшиеся у него пару секунд и ушел. С надеждой, что ни один из семикурсников не придет за зельем. Ему нравилось, как они пахли.

**Дневник Северуса Снейпа, пятница, 12 февраля**

У меня начинают иссякать оправдания. Но в этот раз, кажется, выкрутился.

**Дневник Гарри Поттера, пятница, 12 февраля**

Никак не могу избавиться от Снейпа. Натыкаюсь на него везде. Глазищи еще эти, прям сквозь тебя смотрят. Рон говорит, он страшный — ну, он страшный, само собой, — но я все равно не могу не смотреть в ответ. Не мог же он меня заколдовать, чтобы я на него пялился, да? Не сказать, что он тщеславный. Схватить бы его за черные длинные волосы и… и не знаю, что дальше. Удушить, наверно. Или нет?...

Все время на взводе — агрессия? Попробовать отжиматься?

(Позже) Отжимания не помогли. Пойду подрочу по-быстрому. Семнадцать лет — это ад.

**Понедельник, 15 февраля**

Снейп постучал в дверь раздевалки.

— О нет, только не ты, — совершенно негостеприимно встретила его Хуч, открывая дверь. — Что на этот раз, Снейп?

— Я проверял антиаппарационный барьер, являющийся, как вам известно, важным элементом защиты школы. Мне показалась, что в нем есть слабое место, и находится оно в раздевалке. — И снова не соврал, поскольку сам же его и просверлил, потратив на это изнурительное занятие не один час. Конечно, он не мог рискнуть настолько, чтобы ослабить барьер всерьез или попытаться аппарировать в раздевалку, иначе Дамблдор в прямом смысле обрушился бы ему на голову (впрочем, тогда бы у него был повод поваляться в груде потных мантий), поэтому зазор и впрямь был невелик.

Поттер прошептал Уизли: «Думаешь, Снейп снова что-то задумал?»

Уизли гнусно заржал.

— Ты, Поттер, — Снейп стиснул в карманах кулаки, — с одиннадцати лет что-то задумываешь и вряд ли когда-нибудь перестанешь. Выворачивай карманы. — «И снимай трусы», — подумал он про себя. — Карманный вредноскоп? И давно он у тебя, Поттер? Тебе сколько, пять? — Снейп оскалился, в душе мечтая, чтобы Поттер по-прежнему виделся ему маленьким мальчиком. Взгляд на секунду соскользнул Поттеру на пах. Нет, точно не маленький.

**Дневник Северуса Снейпа, понедельник, 15 февраля**

Конфисковал поттеровский вредноскоп: может пригодиться.

**Дневник Гарри Поттера, понедельник, 15 февраля**

Жду Зельеварения почти с нетерпением. Теперь, когда я старше, встретиться со Снейпом лицом к лицу — это настоящий вызов. Этот взгляд! Словно видит меня насквозь!

Может, он тоже испытывает что-то похожее: опять притащился в раздевалку. Ну точно что-то замышляет!

Ходил в учительскую, надеялся встретить Снейпа и забрать вредноскоп, который на него и собирался направить, но Снейпа не было. Пришел Дамблдор, немного поболтал, предложил конфету. Сказал Д, что Снейп — могущественный темный маг, и я вообще-то говорю об этом с одиннадцати лет, но разве кто меня слушал? Д хихикнул и спросил, не приходило ли мне в голову, что Снейп просто одинок.

Вспомнил, что Д называют самым могущественным и самым безумным магом в Британии. Осторожно отступил.

**Пятница, 19 февраля**

— Теперь-то что?

— Альбус попросил передать сообщение. — Снейпу почти удалось ее переглядеть.

— И?

— И я его забыл, — признался он. Учитывая, где были сейчас его глаза, это лучшее, на что он оказался способен. — Прошу прощения, — добавил он и развернулся, пытаясь придать побегу хоть каплю достоинства.

**Дневник Северуса Снейпа, пятница, 19 февраля**

Пора заканчивать с моими маленькими набегами: у меня заканчиваются отмазки. А все Поттер виноват. Вот надо было ему поправлять… поправлять это все прямо у меня на глазах, как раз когда я пытался придумать объяснение?

Пора достать конфискованное у Поттера. Не вредноскоп, кое-что другое. Похоже, мне оно принесет гораздо больше пользы, чем ему. Удовольствия уж точно.

**Дневник Гарри Поттера, пятница, 19 февраля**

Снейп что, с ума сошел? Не видел его таким заведенным с третьего курса, а тогда Люпин выводил его специально. Сегодня припёрся, только чтоб до меня докопаться, даже повода не искал.

Честно говоря, мне бы даже понравилось, если бы штаны так не жали. Опять, что ли, меня кто-то проклял?

Сказал Рону, что подозреваю, что С — темный маг. Рон почему-то истерически заржал.

Ха! Да что бы он знал! Я, между прочим, выучил специальное открывающее заклинание, сильнее обычного. И планирую заглянуть к Снейпу. Наверняка у него в комнате есть что-то, что развеет тайну!

**Понедельник, 22 февраля**

Мадам Хуч открыла дверь.

— Что придумаешь на этот раз, Снейп?

«Надо быть осторожнее, иначе она что-нибудь заподозрит», — подумал он.

— Я воспользовался конфискованным у Гарри вредноскопом, — со всей возможной уверенностью заявил он. — Кажется, от семикурсников Гриффиндора исходят некие зловещие эманации — впрочем, с ними всегда что-то не так. 

— Это выглядит зловеще? — ядовито поинтересовалась она, широким жестом обводя раздевалку.

К сожалению, нет. К сожалению же, Поттер в этот момент был в душе. Обычно Снейп выбирал время удачнее. Конечно, не то чтобы он всерьёз старался или много думал на эту тему. 

— Может, прибор неисправен, — он сделал вид, что ее не слышал. — Или дело в тебе.

— Зачем ты вообще направлял его в нашу сторону?

— О, да просто мимо проходил. — В обычной ситуации Снейп без труда придумал бы что-нибудь получше, но как раз в этот момент из душа вышел Гарри, покрытый капельками воды. Он взял полотенце и почти вызывающе вытер им между ног. Снейп не мог не заметить его крепкий стояк. Интересно, нравилось ли Гарри, как касается члена грубая ткань.

Снейп сглотнул.

— Иди проходи где-нибудь в другом месте. 

Он кивнул и торопливо ретировался.

**Дневник Северуса Снейпа, понедельник, 22 февраля**

Воспользовался конфискованным вредноскопом. Ничего вредного не нашёл. Только кое-что очень, очень здоровое. 

Черт. Где там поттеровский носок?

**Дневник Гарри Поттера, понедельник, 22 февраля**

Снейп на что угодно пойдет, лишь бы мне жизнь испортить. Сегодня вот махал вредноскопом и пялился так, словно ждал, что у меня из-под полотенца вывалится игрушка от Зонко. А больше на мне ничего и не было! 

Опять поймал стояк. Думал, за это с Гриффиндора тоже баллы снимут, но он промолчал.

Наверное, не заметил.

**Пятница, 26 февраля**

— Филч попросил меня проверить, нет ли здесь библиотечных книг.

Гарри демонстративно распахнул незастегнутую мантию. Восхитительно обнаженная плоть, прикрытая лишь небольшими боксерами.

— И где бы я их спрятал? — возмущенно поинтересовался он. — В трусах?

И только прилипший к небу язык спас Снейпа от ответа: «А давай-ка проверим».

Уизли прошептал:

— Не давай ему повода. Ты же знаешь, что ему нужно.

— Ну, у него на меня явно что-то есть, только я никак не пойму что, — сказал Гарри.

— Что-то на тебя? О, не то слово! — отозвался Уизли.

**Дневник Северуса Снейпа, 26 февраля**

Филч болтал, что у студентов скопилась куча библиотечных книг, которые давно пора возвращать. Меня озарило. Почему бы не поискать у седьмого курса Гриффиндора? Ненавязчиво предложил Филчу помощь. Тот ничего не заподозрил. Да и что тут подозревать?

Книги не нашел.

Себя вроде тоже не выдал.

**Дневник Гарри Поттера, 26 февраля**

Снейп приперся искать библиотечные книги. Смог убедить его, что у меня их нет. Черт знает, что там нес Рон.

Опять словил стояк в самый неподходящий момент.

Может, если дрочить достаточно часто, получится держать себя в руках. Надо попробовать.

**Понедельник, 1 марта**

На этот раз Хуч вывела его из раздевалки и прикрыла дверь. Потом подняла бровь и поинтересовалась:

— И что теперь?

— Снитч разбил мне окно, и я пришел наказать виновного.

— Снейп, — утомленно произнесла Хуч, — всем известно, что у тебя нет окон.

— Я пришел за Лонгботтомом, потому что он прогуливает мое занятие.

— Он на занятии у меня, и ты прекрасно знаешь, что наши пары не пересекаются.

— Если я скажу, что получил по голове случайно пролетавшим бладжером, и теперь считаю себя членом гриффиндорской команды, ты поверишь?

— Честно говоря, нет.

— Дамблдор послал меня вывести колонию соплохвостов, угнездившуюся под душевыми?

— Он бы послал Хагрида.

Снейп вздохнул. На мгновение он задумался, не догадывается ли она о чем-нибудь. Да нет, вряд ли. С другой стороны, в отношении чужих секретов чутье некоторых женщин принимало просто-таки мистические масштабы. 

Он оценивающе глянул на Хуч. Та на подобную женщину, конечно, не тянула: воображение рисовало фееобразное творение вроде Трелони, облаченное в шали, дым и отсутствующий взгляд. Хуч была классической, просто-таки эталонной бой-бабой, и воображения у неё было не больше, чем у черенка от метлы. 

Мадам Хуч смотрела на него с выражением на лице, пугающе похожим на сочувствие. 

— Завязывай, Северус. Не буду рассуждать о морали и прочем, это было бы лицемерно с моей стороны, но есть в конце концов такая вещь, как профессионализм.

— Лицемерно? — спросил Снейп, цепляясь за соломинку. 

— Пару лет назад. Одна из хаффлпавских старшекурсниц. Груди как мрамор и бедра как стволы дубов. Мы были осторожны, вряд ли кто-то узнал. Так что чего бы ты ни хотел от мальчика, если тот не против и достиг совершеннолетия, мне плевать. Но прекращай ходить сюда, ты выставляешь себя дураком.

— Тебе, наверное, просто что-то примерещилось, женская интуиция и все такое, — ворчливо заметил Снейп.

Мадам Хуч фыркнула:

— Да все уже заметили. Приди в себя, друг, у тебя что, гордости нет?! — Последний совет прозвучал во всю луженую глотку профессионального тренера по квиддичу. — Ни к чему всем знать, что ты за ним таскаешься, — уже тише закончила она.

**Дневник Гарри Поттера, понедельник 1 марта**

Дошел до того, что жду следующей части снейповского маккиавелевского или как там его плана почти с нетерпением, но сегодня так его и не увидел.  
Хуч вывела Снейпа в коридор и поговорила наедине. Не знаю, о чем, но сказала, что больше визитов не будет.  
Встретил его позже. Выглядел почти… разбитым. На меня, впрочем, зыркнул как обычно, так что, наверное, можно особо не переживать.

Спросил Рона, что мог задумать Снейп, тот ответил, что Снейп — старый страшный извращенец. Да ладно! Должен разобраться сам.

(Позже). Кто бы мог подумать, Рон прав. Ну, почти. То есть Снейп, конечно, извращенец, но не такой уж и страшный. Если бы не моя мантия-невидимка, в которой я просочился в его комнаты под покровом ночи, я бы так и не узнал!

Он трогал себя, думая обо мне. Точнее, терся о мои старые трусы и стонал мое имя.

Самое эротичное, что я когда-либо видел. Или слышал.

А когда кончил, так улыбался! Кто бы мог подумать, что он это может. И то, и другое, в смысле. Хотел подойти, но он заснул. Судя по его виду, поспать бедолаге не помешает.

**Дневник Северуса Снейп, понедельник, 1 марта**

Хуч все знает. Не катастрофа, конечно, но неприятно. 

И как же мне теперь себя развлекать?

Что ж, по крайней мере, у меня остались поттеровские трусы.

(Позже) Черт. Слишком мощное чистящее. Трусов тоже больше нет. И что теперь делать? Настроение ужасное.

**Четверг, 2 марта**

Снейп довольно долго отсутствовал, работая над зельем. 

А когда вернулся в свою спальню, почувствовал, как странно колыхнулся воздух, когда он зашёл. Снейп уже решил, что ему показалось, но тут заметил рядом с кроватью перепачканные свежим семенем трусы. Как ни странно, принадлежали они не ему. 

К трусам крепилась записка:

«Заглянул к вам ночью в пятницу, но вы были заняты. Хотел дождаться вас обнажённым на вашей постели, но быстро заскучал. Думаю, вам придётся по душе мой подарок. Г. 

P.S. Ложитесь на кровать и полижите их. Нет, это не описка. Я имел в виду именно "полижите"». 

Снейп так и сделал. «Впервые в жизни ученик сделал мне подарок», — слегка озадаченно подумал он, раскладывая трусы на подушке. «Причём свеженький… ммм!» Снейп тихонько простонал. Ему бы в голову не пришло, что Поттер может не просто принять его не самое пристойное поведение, но и к нему присоединиться. 

Снейп представил себе: Поттер, нетерпеливо ерзающий на его кровати. Поттер, стискивающий член в кулаке, потому что не может ждать ни секунды больше. Поттер, неловко и быстро дрочащий себе — совсем как Снейп сейчас — и не забывший при этом постараться кончить на белье на случай, если Снейпу такое нравится. И ему нравилось. Снейп грубо мял яйца и член и, доведя себя почти до оргазма, наконец попробовал подарок на вкус. И кончил, стоило ощутить его соль и горечь на языке. Несколько следующих секунд, показавшихся бесконечными, он изливался на покрывала и лизал, лизал, содрогаясь от наслаждения, пока не уткнулся наконец в почти дочиста вычищенную ткань.

**Дневник Северуса Снейпа, четверг, 2 марта**

Создание Опадательного зелья (примечание: первые шестнадцать этапов однаковы со Сдувающим зельем) движется семимильными шагами. 

П, видимо, нашёл способ пробраться ко мне в комнаты и сделал это в пятницу, когда я воспользовался позаимствованным у него три недели назад предметом. 

Могло бы закончиться некрасиво. Но, похоже, мне не стоит переживать. 

П оставил мне чудесный подарок как раз в моем вкусе. 

Чтобы не забыть: подарок время от времени отдавать в стирку эльфам. Чистящие заклинания могут быть излишне разрушительны.

**Дневник Гарри Поттера, четверг, 2 марта**

Ходил навестить Снейпа, но его не было. Собирался вести себя прилично и подождать, подумал о Снейпе и том, что ему нравится, и передумал. Почему-то мне кажется, он не будет против.

**3 марта, вторник**

Стук в дверь в шесть утра стал для Снейпа полной неожиданностью.

Он распахнул дверь и открыл рот, собираясь проклясть любого, кого встретит на пороге. Учитывая время суток, это было абсолютно простительно.

Поттер лихо заскочил внутрь и захлопнул за собой дверь.

Снейп, сидевший на кровати, выпрямился и сказал:

— Надеюсь, у тебя есть достойное объяснение.

— У нас была ранняя тренировка. Решил вместо душа заскочить к вам.

Член Снейпа, проснувшийся раньше всего остального организма, почуял, к чему идет дело, прежде чем дошло до мозгов.

Гарри распустил квиддичную мантию и уронил ее на пол. Потом снял трусы и швырнул их Снейпу. Стоящий член гордо подпрыгнул.

— Понюхайте. Потные и влажные, совсем как вам нравится. Отодвиньте одеяла, дайте на себя посмотреть.

Снейп откинул одеяло, не до конца понимая, не снится ли это ему, и прижался носом к теплому белью. Рука тут же метнулась к стоящему члену. Устыдившись, он торопливо изменил направление движения, как бы рассеянно почесав бедро.

— Не стесняйтесь, — сказал Гарри. — Я видел, как вы нюхали мои трусы и дрочили в пятницу. И мне понравилось смотреть, как вы кончаете. Я бы вам прям тогда же сразу и сказал, но вы заснули.

Снейп начал медленно ласкать свой член.

— Можно я сяду вам на лицо? — невинно поинтересовался Поттер, переползая вверх и всего-то пару раз случайно пихнув его по пути локтем. — Вот. Теперь вам будет удобно нюхать, а мне смотреть.

«Я себе это как-то по-другому представлял», — смутно мелькнуло в голове у Снейпа. А потом он вдохнул поглубже и нырнул в пучину аромата. Изо рта его полился поток слегка придавленных и не особо осмысленных комплиментов: вкусный, сочный (лизнуть, вдохнуть, пососать)... насыщенный, солёный (коснуться, попробовать)... Снейп всю жизнь мечтал попробовать это с кем-нибудь и сейчас готов был простить Поттеру все его проступки, начиная с одиннадцати лет. 

Предложение было щедрое и исключительно редкое (поскольку некоторые претензии перешли через поколение), поэтому Снейп был не восторге, когда Поттер рассмеялся и сказал: 

— Подумываю простить вам все гадости, которые вы устраивали мне с одиннадцати лет. Если будете себя хорошо вести. И не надо на меня так смотреть. 

— Тебе же не видно.

— Я и так знаю.

Так что вместо этого Снейп снова прижался к мягким полукружиям, и Поттер перестал жаловаться. Потом Снейп раздвинул ягодицы в стороны и нырнул языком внутрь, и вылизывал его, и дрочил себе, пока не кончил, и даже после этого продолжил лизать. 

— Это… то, что вы… это же отвратительно! — возмутился Поттер и тоже кончил.

И обмяк, к счастью не придушив Снейпа окончательно.

Снейп попытался что-то сказать.

— Ой, простите! — Поттер торопливо слез с его лица. — Я не знал, что люди таким занимаются. — Он сел на кровать.

— Я бы не рекомендовал это как обязательную часть программы. Это чревато некоторыми малоприятными последствиями для здоровья того, кто лижет.

Поттер, на удивление, выглядел встревоженным.

— В случае необходимости мадам Помфри без труда мне поможет. К тому же это стоит небольшого дискомфорта.

— Я хочу, чтобы вы меня обняли, — заявил Поттер.

Снейп бросил на него недоверчивый взгляд.

— Я не собираюсь быть частью романтических бредней семнадцатилетки.

— Я в вас не влюблен, сэр. Мне просто всегда хотелось кого-нибудь обнять после того, как подрочу как следует, и я не собираюсь останавливаться только потому, что это вы.

— Хм… ну ладно. — Снейп раскрыл объятия.

Не так уж и плохо. Поттер был теплым и уютно устроился в руках, кажется, совсем не собираясь источать всякие сентиментальные глупости. Повалявшись с полчаса, они встали и пошли на завтрак.

**Дневник Северуса Снейпа, четверг 3 марта**

Встал необычно рано.

Ничего так день.

**Дневник Гарри Поттера, четверг 3 марта**

Божечки. Обнимашки. Кто бы мог подумать?

**4 марта, пятница**

Последним уроком сегодня была квиддичная тренировка семикурсников Гриффиндора, и Снейп никак не мог выкинуть это из головы.

Чтобы отвлечься, он поставил вариться зелье посложнее, измельчив в процессе подготовки компоненты до совсем микроскопических кусочков. Зелье как раз поменяло цвет на зеленый, что в данном случае было хорошо, когда в дверь постучали.

— Входите, — ответил Снейп, продолжая разливать зелье по флаконам.

Вошел Поттер, слегка запыхавшийся и все еще одетый в квиддичную форму.

Член Снейпа встал по стойке смирно. В общем-то, ничего с зельем не случится, если в него пыль или мухи не налетят. Снейп прикрыл котел крышкой, закупорил последний налитый флакон и направился в спальню.

— Черт, я после квиддича всегда на взводе, — радостно сообщил Поттер. — Хотя так, наверное, всегда, если как следует попотеть.

— Раз уж ты об этом… — начал Снейп.

— Хотите поиграть в квиддич? — недоверчиво спросил Поттер

— Нет, как следует попотеть. Не в воздухе и без толпы фанатов внизу, раз уж ты спросил.

Поттер покраснел.

— Я девственник, сэр.

— Поразительно, Поттер. А я-то думал, вас окружают малолетние поклонники, надеющиеся ухватить кусочек славы.

— Именно поэтому.

— А. И почему же меня должна волновать эта информация?

— Ну, вы же хотели как следует попотеть… — Поттер покраснел еще сильнее.

— Уверен, ты сможешь меня трахнуть, если я объясню процесс словами попроще. 

«Даже Поттер на этом способен», — подумал он.

— Ох. Я-то думал, вы хотели...

Снейп, которому никогда не хватало терпения на предположения Поттера (и уж точно не хватило бы теперь), просто положил баночку с мазью поближе на столик, разделся (заклинанием, потому что так быстрее) и улегся на спину, задрав ноги.

Поттер вздохнул и потянулся за баночкой.

— Сначала покажи ногти. Учитывая, куда ты будешь их засовывать, они должны быть в порядке.

Поттер показал. Короткие и чистые.

— Пойдет.

Поттер открыл баночку.

— Согрей между пальцами, прежде чем использовать. 

— А вам нравится мной командовать, — заметил Поттер с легким укором, грея мазь.

— О да.

— Что ж, полагаю, это неплохо, по крайней мере не надо волноваться, что сделаю что-то не то, — с сомнением сказал Поттер, засовывая палец.

— Растяни меня и распредели мазь как следует, — скомандовал Снейп. — Да, прямо внутрь, черт возьми! — рявкнул он и громко застонал, когда Поттер подчинился.

Поттер, разумеется, замер.

— Я сделал вам больно?

— Да ты ослеп, если решил, что это было от боли, — огрызнулся Снейп. — Два пальца, пожалуйста. И без лишней нежности. — Он тихонько зарычал. Два пальца пошли как надо, особенно когда Поттер перестал осторожничать. Ммм. Растяжение было восхитительным, пальцы ласкали его изнутри, и Снейп почти решил кончить прямо так, хотя знал, что вряд ли сможет — ему всегда требовалась стимуляция спереди. 

— Теперь смажь себя. Свой член, — добавил он, не до конца уверенный в сообразительности Поттера.

Поттер смазал, не упустив возможности устроить из этого маленькое представление. 

Снейп смотрел на него с жадностью. 

— Хватит, засовывай эту штуку в меня.

— Хотите, чтобы я вас трахнул, сэр?

— Да, Гарри, я хочу, чтобы ты меня трахнул. И не хочу, чтобы ты во время этого звал меня «сэр». 

— Вы командуете мной еще больше, чем обычно, и при этом хотите, чтобы я не чувствовал себя как на уроке?

— Вставь мне уже, Гарри! — Господи, Снейп страсть как хотел трахаться, а Гарри именно сейчас решил обратиться ко здравому смыслу?

В ответ на это Гарри ничего не сказал и просто вставил. От всей души.

— Размерчик подходит, Сев? — «Ох уж эта молодежь, — подумал Снейп, — только об одном переживают. Хотя этому можно не переживать». 

— Да! — прошипел он и с жадностью присосался к шее Гарри, там, где она переходит в плечо. Чудный сильный соленый вкус, и Снейп уже был на грани, хватило бы обо что-нибудь потереться и… 

— Не против, если я тебя засосу, Сев?

— Конечно против, — рявкнул Северус, отрываясь, чтобы глотнуть воздуха. — У нас не такие… мы просто...

— Не для этого, придурок! — рявкнул Гарри в ответ. — Просто хочу чувствовать твой язык, когда кончу.

— Ладно. — Язык тут же пошел в дело, и нет, в этом не было ни грамма романтики, сплошное физическое удовольствие.

«Все говорят, что у Гарри проблескивает временами гениальность — но это первый раз, когда я готов согласиться!» — подумал Снейп. Гарри кончал и сосал его язык, и было это охренительно. Язык к языку, член и яйца к телу Поттера, и да, вот оно, Снейп кончил следом, чувствуя себя так, будто оргазм исходил отовсюду сразу, прошивая и рот, и задницу, и член. 

— Не мог бы ты отпустить мои ноги, Поттер? — произнёс он минут пять спустя, когда наслаждение поутихло. 

— Ой, простите, сэр. — Поттер торопливо слез, помассировал ему ноги и накрыл одеялом. Снейп прикрыл глаза.

К его удивлению, следом Поттер забрался под одеяло сам.

— Ты на что рассчитываешь, Поттер? — поинтересовался Снейп, жалея, что не может выдать ничего более достойного и угрожающего, чем довольное бормотание.

— Ничего такого, сэр. Я просто люблю понежиться после, так что вам придется потерпеть. Засыпайте, и я не буду вас бесить.

Если уж на то пошло, ему и правда хотелось спать. Да и на серьёзные заклятия после такого оргазма он был неспособен. Придётся потерпеть.

**Дневник Северуса Снейпа, пятница, 4 марта**

Занимался спортом. Не квиддичем, разумеется. Более контактным видом.

**Дневник Гарри Поттера, пятница, 4 марта**

Вау. Было круто. Кто бы мог подумать.

Думаю, Снейп рано или поздно поймет: я в него не влюблен, но трахаться с ним классно. Надо просто продолжать удовлетворять его желания, пока до него не дойдёт. Не то чтобы это бог весть какая жертва. Забавно, но, кажется, он начинает мне нравиться. Наверное, сложно не испытывать симпатию к тому, кто пошёл на такой риск ради секса с тобой. Удивительно, Снейп — тоже человек. 

Надо попробовать встретиться где-нибудь на улице сразу после ранней тренировки, только сначала подумать, где бы он мог потом помыться. 

В этот раз я проснулся через пару часов, а он прижимался ко мне во сне — оказывается, не так уж он и против обнимашек! 

Думал, что Д спятил, когда предположил, что Снейп просто одинок. 

Теперь уже не так уверен.


End file.
